


Do It Again

by helens78



Category: Albino Alligator (1996) RPF
Genre: M/M, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming a scene in which Bill manhandles Viggo all over a room, Viggo wants something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

It's nearly an hour before Viggo can even look at Bill, which leaves Bill uneasy. Viggo's a professional, of course, so he knows Bill's not really like his character--at least, Bill _hopes_ Viggo knows that.

He trails Viggo when they get to the hotel; they've got rooms right next to each other, by sheer coincidence, so it doesn't look creepy. Bill hopes it doesn't look creepy.

"Listen, about earlier--"

There's no one else around, but it still shocks the hell out of Bill when Viggo shoves him up against the wall and kisses him hard. "Jesus," Bill pants, after; he didn't realize, somehow, that Viggo was so _strong_.

"Do it again," Viggo says. "For real this time."

"You want me to--" Obviously he doesn't mean _break my finger_, but the rest of it, the wrestle, pushing him down over a table--Bill swallows hard. "You sure?" he asks hoarsely.

"Your room," Viggo says, digging into Bill's jeans for the key. "Now."

"Okay," Bill tells him, but he's not sure Viggo would've taken no for an answer.

_-end-_


End file.
